


12 Days of Ficmas | Day 2 | Phan/Demolition Love

by ThoughtsThatAreWeird



Series: 12 days of Ficmas [2]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Ficmas, M/M, mafia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-14
Updated: 2017-12-14
Packaged: 2019-02-17 09:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13073841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThoughtsThatAreWeird/pseuds/ThoughtsThatAreWeird
Summary: He didn't want to join the Mafia. Well, he did but for another reason.I decided to start a 12 days of Christmas thing. MissStott has made a list of 12 different fandoms/ships and 12 different prompts. I have no idea what they are or what they chose as fandoms but  i have to go with it. There may also be bonus days but they haven't told me if there is. Day 2's prompts were Phan and the song Demolition Lovers. How you think i did?





	12 Days of Ficmas | Day 2 | Phan/Demolition Love

**Author's Note:**

> Not beta yet

Why did i going the mafia? Like i didn't have to. Heck, until that day in the cafe shop i never knew that was still a thing, but here i am. In a full black suit, black fedora, and a pistol in a pocket. I thought that movies and T.V. shows were just making them seem that way but nope! This is how they dressed, well, the one i joined.  
We were off to the side near an exit. I told them i didn't like loud and crowded places, but here i am in a club, trying to deal with whatever the boss wanted. Yes, we have to call him “The Boss” even though my last boss i just called Mr. Brown.  
I felt a hand grab mine and i jumped. After months and months of this whatever-you-call-it you know that if someone grabs you, it isn't good. But in this case it was just my partner, Phil. He was why i joined.  
“Are you doing okay?” he asked into my ear because of how loud it was. He leaned back and i saw his ice blue eyes that drew me to him.  
Well, i didn't pick him. With new people the boss pairs them with someone with a higher ranking to show them the reins, as in this case i was paired with Phil. He only let people with higher ranks alone, as in my case, Phil. but since he paired us together we are stuck till the boss deems me worthy. But i silently hoped that day would never come.  
“I just want to go in and get this done.” i said, my chest thumping along with the music. He nodded and we separated to find the guy we were looking for.  
Phil looked like the guy who would cry over the death of a flower, but somehow he wasn't. I have seen him smile and just adjust his suit right after he bashed a guys head in. He kept a drawer of all the right hand gloves he has used and got blood on them. I have seen it, trust me on this, it is almost full. But don’t get me wrong, he is a sweet guy, it's just he can detach himself and not care at any moment.  
I move through the bouncing crowd trying to ignore it all. The base of the music echoed in my chest. One of the other members helped me to get over whatever happens to me when i freak out and wanna cry by showing me tactics. 1: hid in a closed dark space with music. That was a little hard at the moment. 2: detach from the situation. Also can't because i need to search through this crowded. 3: Hum a slow song you like and concentrate on that. It wasn’t the best solution but it helped make it so i didn't run. So i hummed as i searched the crowd. I saw Phil move towards something that he had his eyes locked on. So i followed him.  
We got into the car after the deal was done. We had already made sure everything was there. Didn’t want what happened to the Steves happen to us. The boot was still full of the ammunition we have had forever.  
I always wanted to say something after a mission was done but i never had the guts. I wanted him to know how much he means to me but i couldn’t. The best i can ever do is just say “I'd end my days with you, in a hail of bullets.” and he smiles.  
The boss liked the tank full of alcohol. How that doesn't absolutely destroy them is a mystery to me.  
I looked out the windows. How could it be snowing? No, no it can't be. We are in the desert how could it be snowing?  
Phil stopped the car and stepped out. He looked around and his eyes paused and went wide. He looked at me and started to say something but a gunshot made his words disappear from the air. I looked behind me and saw the flames coming closer to me.


End file.
